


Дождь и два билета на пароход

by fandom_Force_and_Strength



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [15]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Невеста Субботы - Екатерина Коути | The Bride of Baron Samedi - Catherine Coutie
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom_Force_and_Strength
Summary: Барон плывет в Америку, и его невеста, конечно же, следует за ним.





	Дождь и два билета на пароход

За окном льет дождь. Я смотрю, как по стеклу бегут ручьи воды, как следы от них складываются в очертания неведомых миров и исчезают навсегда, я слушаю, как капли барабанят по подоконнику, отстукивая незнакомый ритм — и отчаянно скучаю. Барон ушел ранним утром, как только первые лучи солнца прорезали густой туман, спустился со скрипучего крыльца — и с тех пор не возвращался, и даже бабочку ко мне не присылал. Признаться, я недовольна. Безусловно, Барон порой бывает похуже кота — и гуляет сам по себе, и никому не докладывается, и пропадает надолго. Вот разве что ни разу он не являлся домой ободранным и с прокушенным ухом, как, бывало, прибегали коты с плантации Фариваль. На то он и Барон — всегда с иголочки, ботинки блестят, трость сверкает. Так уж у _них_ — у _нас_ — заведено.

Про себя я ругаю Барона так, что у любой благовоспитанной леди уши бы свернулись в трубочку _(ну так я — больше не леди, я — лоа, я — Маман Бриджит)_ , и призываю на его голову все кары земные и небесные — но я все равно скучаю. По его танцующей походке, по блестящим глазам, по запаху табака. По тому, как он ласково прикрывает широкой темной ладонью сквозные дыры у меня в груди. По синим бабочкам. 

Да где же его черти носят вместе с его бабочками!

Я постукиваю по потрескавшейся столешнице длинными ногтями — как ни стриги, они растут быстро, и под ними вечно чернеет могильная земля. Меня это ничуточки не заботит — я _лоа_ кладбищ, невеста Барона, мне положено. Пусть сестричка Дезире сейчас заботится о такой ерунде...

Ах да, она же умерла. И я носила траур, и безлунной ночью плясала с моим Бароном на ее могиле, и плела венки из колючих кладбищенских роз. Я никогда не отвечала на их бестолковые призывы — _подумать только, они вращали стол!_ — но всегда была рядом. И я, и мой вечный жених, ведь у него, бедняжки, нет другой семьи — только моя. Жаль, что они с ним так и не познакомились. 

Бабочки влетают в дверь стремительным синим ураганом, и я вскакиваю с места. Они кружатся вокруг меня, садятся на плечи, трогают лапками лицо. Я смеюсь и хлопаю в ладоши, и дождь за окном усиливается, и его барабанная дробь становится оглушительной.

Но постукивание трости заглушает все. 

Барон входит, и бабочки разлетаются в разные стороны и исчезают. Держу пари, они его побаиваются. Как и все. Кроме меня. И я смотрю, как он снимает белую шляпу, с которой на пол летят капельки воды, и кланяется, и еле сдерживаюсь, чтоб не напуститься на него, как последняя негритянка — он бросил меня в пустом доме, наедине с дождем, и не соизволил вернуться пораньше! Да что он себе позволяет! 

Но я молчу и улыбаюсь — потому что улыбается он. И в его улыбке — медовый сахар, и синее небо, и влажный воздух, и пыль над дорогой, и кровь черного петуха, и тяжелый запах цветов, и бесконечная мудрость, и отчаянная доброта, и безжалостная справедливость. В его улыбке — весь он, Барон Суббота.

— Флёретт, — хрипло говорит он, и я чуть не падаю в обморок. — Угадай-ка, где я был.

— А дай-ка угадаю! — в моем голосе прорезаются голоса всех жен, оскорбленных в лучших чувствах, и я упираю ладони в бока, как сотни и тысячи жен до меня. — Морочил головы молодым дуракам в порту. Строил глазки безутешным вдовам на кладбище. Седлал какую-нибудь молоденькую мамбо и катался на ней, покуда из сил не выбился. Мало ли у тебя занятий, жених мой, Барон Самди!

— А не угадала, — фыркает он. — Не угадала, невеста моя, вот разве что в молоденькую мамбо не промазала. Внучка твоей сестрички с утра ве-ве нарисовала. И слова все без запинки выговорила. Служанка при ней — давняя моя знакомая, и вот гляжу — знакомство на пользу пошло. 

Я ахаю. Не знаю, радоваться или плакать, не знаю, отвадить ли Барона от девочки — или явиться самой. Ох, не знаю. 

— А еще, — Барон снова улыбается от уха до уха, вытаскивает и прикуривает свою вечную сигару, и по комнате плывет терпкий сладковатый дым, — а еще, невеста моя, означенная девица через неделю садится на пароход и — фюить! — плывет в Новый Свет. И я съем свою шляпу, если девица сюда когда-нибудь вернется, вот как, невеста моя. А мы с тобой...

И с ловкостью фокусника, извлекающего из шляпы кролика, свободной от сигары рукой он вытаскивает из кармана (или из воздуха?) два бумажных прямоугольничка, испещренных цифрами, печатями и подписями, и машет ими у меня под носом. 

— Что это ты задумал, жених мой? — от удивления я забываю обо всем. — Мы... возвращаемся?

Барон закуривает снова, выпускает кольцо дыма в низкий просевший потолок. Дом, приютивший нас на несколько дней? — лет? десятилетий? — совсем сдал. Жаль его. Да, жаль. 

— Девочка так отчаянно верит в нас, невеста моя, — наконец произносит он и не улыбается, даже черные глаза не смеются. — Она отвезет нас домой, а там... там нас не забыли. Меня не забыли, а уж тебя-то я им представлю! Там мы снова будем пить кровь черных петухов и вдыхать запах свечей. Там мы будем бродить по болотам и плясать с огоньками. И скольких, скольких мы оседлаем! 

Он щурится, смотрит на меня и вдруг фыркает:

— И там невеста Барона станет женой Барона, а? 

Я выдергиваю билеты из его руки, рассматриваю придирчиво и корчу самую противную рожу, на которую только способна.

— Это мы еще посмотрим! 

Дождь стихает, и бабочки снова возникают из ниоткуда, опускаются на наши головы и плечи, словно ливень голубых лепестков, и в этом мельтешении я вдруг вижу морскую синеву и проступающий вдалеке берег, _и новое небо, и новую землю_. 

И я хочу плакать — ведь девице положено плакать, когда ей наконец-то делают настоящее предложение?


End file.
